There's No Stopping Us
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 4x04 - Damon and Elena get close at the party and spend the night together, one that changes everything. But will Elena finally give into her feelings for the elder Salvatore, or continue to run away from him? But one thing is for sure, Damon is willing to chase her...


**A/N I've been thinking about writing this for a while. I hope that you like it. Please review!**

* * *

**Free.**

That's what Elena was feeling as she pulled her fangs out of the girls neck, her head tipping back in ecstasy as she licked the blood off of her lips. For the first time in months, she finally felt secure in being a vampire, she didn't feel ashamed anymore. There wasn't Bonnie here to judge her, or Stefan to wrap her up in cotton wool. Elena felt as if she was flying, like she was high on the greatest drug ever. The smell of blood surrounded her, but she was in control of herself, she didn't feel the need to attack or run away anymore. Her eyes shut contently as she danced to the pounding music, running a hand through her long locks, her hunger for blood satisfied for the time being.

Then she felt a familiar presence making it's way toward her, and she turned around, the girl she was dancing with immediately forgotten. Her eyes settled on Damon, blood dripping from his chin, his eyes dark as he stopped in front of her, but he continued to move to the music. He reached out and his hand gripped her hip, in an attempt to pull her closer, and she responded, her own arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled, comforted by the fact she wasn't pushing him away, and his free hand cupped her forearm, hauling her body closer to his own. His fingers stroked her skin as they bounced to the music, and she couldn't stop the grin making it's way onto her face as she felt the simple touch. The feel of him made her crazy, and as they swayed, she ran her hands up his chest, her eyes staring into his own. His hand came up and cupped her cheek before they both met her two above their heads, their fingers interlocking before hers let his go.

They both panted heavily, Damon's head falling back, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as her finger ran down his neck, sweeping up the blood there before popping it into her mouth, moaning slightly,"Taste's good, huh?"

She looked up, his eyes were now open, fixated on her tongue that was lapping up the blood. She giggled, still high from the dancing and the blood, nodding as his hands locked around her again. He bit his bottom lip as she snuggled into him, her forehead resting on his shoulder as they rocked together, everyone else falling away, leaving them both. His own head fell to her shoulder, their hands joining again, and taking a large risk, he nuzzled her neck, licking the blood off of her skin.

"Damon, that tickles."

Elena giggled again against his ear, Damon hummed against her skin, and her finger nails dug into the back of his neck, splitting the skin, causing the elder Salvatore to gasp in pain/pleasure. His eyes rolled to the back of his head while his hands left her waist, and travelled up her back, tangling in her long hair. The feel of her skin against his own was burning him up, she was opening up to her true nature, and also to him. He was trying to show her what it could be like to give in, he was trying to show her what it could be like with him. He knew that they could be so good together, if only she would give him a chance. Her lips swept across his jawline and she breathed his name against his mouth. He pulled back and his eyes landed on her lips, remembering how soft they were, and how sweet she tasted when they kissed at the motel in Denver. He growled when her tongue poked out and skimmed across them, and his gaze trailed up her face, taking in her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. He tilted his head, wondering how such a small girl could have such an affect on him before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

After a few seconds he reluctantly broke the kiss and backed away a step as he waited for another heart-breaking rejection to come. But instead of running off, Elena stood on her tip toes, her fingers gripping the material of his shirt, then pulled him down for another kiss. He didn't return the kiss for a few moments, he was too shocked, but when her fingers ran through his hair, he hungrily kissed her back. The feel of her lips on his again made him feel alive and he wanted more. When he was sure that she wasn't going to push him away, he deepened the kiss, tongue running along her lower lip, silently pleading for entrance. She eagerly parted her plump lips, inviting him in to play, which he did without a second thought.

_So_, Damon mused, _this is what heaven feels like._

Butterflies exploded in Elena's stomach when Damon's tongue met her own, and that's when she decided that Damon tasted the best. He tasted better than blood, and she wanted more of him. His fingers closed around hers that were still clutching his shirt, and he intertwined them. Her teeth suddenly sunk into his lip before sucking it into her mouth as they continued to move against each other. Damon purred playfully as they returned to kissing, it was as if electric was crackling around them, they just couldn't get enough. Damon poured all of his emotions into the kiss, hoping that she was feeling the same way he was. Panting again, they pulled away for breath, but still continued to kiss with short pecks.

He tightened his grip on her, still scared that she would leave him, and this perfect moment. He wanted her more than ever, if that was even possible. She controlled his dreams, his fantasies and his heart, there was nothing he wouldn't do to see her smile. This was the first time he'd seen her have fun since their trip to Georgia, and he wanted more of that. He was ripped from his thoughts when she tugged on his hands, dragging him out of the crowd and into the hallway. The only thing that was on their minds was the two of them being together, thoughts of Bonnie being worried were long gone, much to Damon's happiness.

He spun her around in his arms, her back hitting his strong chest, and she let out a gasp when she felt how aroused he was. Her hand came up and she grasped the back of his head when his teeth latched onto her lobe, her long fingers playing with the silky strands. They began to move toward the exit of the house, Damon snarling at anyone who got in their way, also keeping himself alert, which was difficult, for the witch. He wasn't going to let her wreck his time with Elena, not when he was so close at showing her what being with him could be like. They stumbled through the entrance and down the steps, kissing harshly as he led her towards his car.

"Where are we going, Damon?"

Damon turned around and lifted her up into his arms, her long legs hooking around his hips. He smiled, a real meaningful smile, up at her as she giggled again, a sound he'd never get tired of. Damon almost whimpered when she ground her hips against his own, her forehead falling against his own. Elena whispered the question again, and he placed her back on the ground, took her hand in his own again, and made a sharp move toward the car. He wanted them to be alone, and nothing would get in his way.

"To the nearest hotel so that I can do what I've wanted to for the past four years."


End file.
